Primo
by Eloar Dragoon
Summary: Oneshot My mother said that when you fall in love, everything around you becomes rosecolored... D27 yaoi
1. Bacio

**Name: **Bacio  
**Rating: **T (it's just a kiss, but it's yaoi, so...)  
**Pairing: **D27 or DinoTsuna or whatever  
**AN: **Well, this one came from nowhere, completely out of the blue. I started writing it at school and then finished it not too long ago. In other words, no one except my word corrected the mistakes in it, I didn't check and my mother language isn't English, so expect a few mistakes. I don't know if I'll write a series of one-shots because, like I said, this one came from nowhere. Don't wait for an update, this one is as good as completed, but who knows? But if I decide to do a series, I'll need a beta, anyone kind enough for the job? About the title: It's in Italian, Primo is first (duh) and Bacio is kiss.

* * *

Their first kiss was a mess. A terrible mess. It had too much teeth, tongue and spit. Their noses bumped more than their mouths met. And in the end, they weren't even sure if what they did could be considered a kiss; imagine a decent one at that.

But what could you expect from someone who didn't have any experience whatsoever and the other who was nothing less of a klutz without his subordinates around?

The silence between them had stretched out for long awkward minutes, both of them not having the slightest idea on what to say or do. Tsuna could only blush, completely embarrassed about his lack of skills and Dino couldn't even look at his face, unable to make an excuse about his lack of competence.

Their eyes met sometimes, and they quickly averted their gazes elsewhere, not being able to look at the other. Still, they knew that they _had_ to do something. It didn't matter if it was to forget that this ever happened or getting better at the kiss thing. (The second option would be easier with Romario or other person, but neither of them wanted the audience, thank you very much.)

They looked at each other and this time they sustained the gaze. Obviously agreeing on the final decision, they decided to take it slowly. A simple brush of lips first. Eyes gradually closing. Tsuna stepped closer to Dino (because if the blond did that, there was danger of him tripping on his tied up shoes). Hands embracing the other's body. A turn of heads and finally the tip of a tongue.

Both broke the kiss panting, realizing they had forgotten to breath. A smile appeared on their lips when they stared at each other and soon they were laughing.

There were some things that weren't on the curriculum of How to be a Good Mafia Boss.

* * *

**AN: **Don't ask about the last phrase, I thought it was funny and used it. Another reason why not to make this a D18 one-shot. And besides, Hibari wouldn't make a mess (except if it was a bloody one) of anything. And I prefer D27 xD This pairing needs more love, by the way. Actually the fandom of KHR needs more love, so write fics, guys! And if it is D27 you'll make this ficwriter very happy! In the mean time you can make her happy by clicking on the go button down there and leaving a review. And I'll shut up now, 'till next time (maybe).


	2. Amore

**Name:** Amore (Love)  
**Rating:** T (again, yaoi.)  
**Disclaimer: **Forgot this last time... Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, Amano Akira owns it. Not me.  
**AN:** Sooo... I decided to make a new chapter. And I hate it. Really, I had some troubles with it, in the end I just wrote anything that would fit the end (I did it first). In the end, I think this one was more of a joke about the background I did for Dino for a RP with my friend xD I quite like it (the background), it almost makes me want to write a fanfic. Almost. Anyway, again, no beta for this chapter and the time is completely wrong, but I'll have to wake up at 5 AM and it's already midnight here. I hate using had. Still in the dire need of a beta.

* * *

Dino didn't really know how nor when _it_ had happened. To be honest, he didn't care; someone could turn to him and say that one day he just woke up in love and he would shrug and accept it. Don't get the wrong idea, Dino doesn't fall in love so easily like his old classmates used to say, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It was pretty rare for him to really love someone.

He blamed that on his father, but that is another story.

He did know the point in time that he noticed though. It was an early evening, Dino had gone to Japan because he needed to speak with Reborn. After that, he had gone up the stairs, to say hi to his cute little brother. He had knocked on the door to his room before entering, and up until that, everything was normal.

What wasn't normal was Tsuna; the boy was staring nonchalantly at the TV in front of him. Dino had looked at it, but it wasn't even turned on. He looked at Tsuna again – the boy still hadn't noticed him – and called.

"Tsuna?" He raised an eyebrow when he jumped and looked at him completely surprise.

"Dino-san!" He said more after that, but Dino couldn't really catch anything, seeing that Tsuna said the words so quickly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't notice you…"

The blond laughed and sat down next to the boy.

"Yes, you didn't. No problem, really. I finished talking to Reborn and came here to say hi to my cute little brother." Dino smiled while Tsuna nodded, but he didn't say anything after that, so after some minutes of silence, Dino asked. "So, what were you doing?"

"Oh… Nothing, to tell you the truth. I was just… thinking." He said, looking at his table.

"About?" Dino didn't mean to pry, but the boy sounded troubled and he thought that he could help.

Tsuna, on the other hand, just shrugged and continued to stare at his table. There was an uncomfortable silence on the room and just when Dino was considering leaving, Tsuna sighed and started speaking.

"My mother said that when you fall in love, everything around you becomes rose-colored…" He said, looking at the ceiling, Dino kept his eyes on him, waiting for him to continue. "But that is a lie, isn't it?"

"Ahh… My uncle once told me that too, and when it finally happened, I thought the same thing as you." Dino confessed with a small smile on his lips. "First love, huh? And it doesn't seem to be quite the happy one either…" Tsuna shook his head, still looking at the ceiling. "That's tough. I had troubles with mine too. But I think it is worse for you, with Reborn and all that."

Tsuna sighed again, and finally moved his eyes to the man beside him.

"My mother is quite the romantic, so I think that to her it would be like that, but…"

"It isn't like that for everyone, I know." Dino said, sending an understanding smile to the other.

"But why did your uncle tell you of this kind of thing?"

"Well… That was because he asked if I loved any of the girls I used to hang out with and I made the mistake to say of course not." Dino laughed at the look Tsuna sent him. "He used to say that I was playing with their emotions, but really, it wasn't my fault that they thought they were my girlfriend!"

"Um… Dino-san?" Tsuna looked at him with a surprised expression and the blond man smiled.

"It wasn't very rare for me to have more than one girlfriend without knowing it…"

"And you managed?" Tsuna asked, eyes wide at the thought.

"Actually, no. That was why that by the end of the month I had a _very _sore cheek." Dino laughed and Tsuna did too, the boy just couldn't hold the laughter. "And honestly, I don't miss those times."

After he said that, Tsuna smiled at him, the sad look in his eyes and his troubled expression completely gone.

And that was when _it_ happened.

Dino could make a poem, maybe even a serenade, about how the evening sun shone on his hair, how his eyes twinkled like usual when he smiled – and dear God, how could Dino never had noticed this?! – and his smile, especially his smile, that made those so popular butterflies appear on his stomach.

That is, he could make a poem, if he could think in the moment.

He blamed that on everything around him being rose-colored.

* * *

**AN:** I like the end... It's corny. o.o Wrote this one while listening to Last Chance on the Stairway by Duran Duran - still listening to it - Again, don't mind anything about Dino on this one, everything made up by me and my crazy mind. The rose-colored thing was form a manga called Boku wa Kimi no Tori ni Naritai, if anyone is interested. On happier notes, have any of you read chapter 168? Mukuro is just amazing, isn't he? Oh, anyone has a suggestion for next chapter? If you do, leave a review, if you don't, leave one too!

And to **Rai**: Wouldn't it? xD

**ETA: **Tried to fix some of the mistakes and used quotation marks instead of dashes, hope everything is right now. Also, thank you guys for liking this story so much. I swear I'm trying to get the muse back to write more of these.


End file.
